


High and dry

by Hotgitay



Category: Containment (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Alex let’s out some steam  over his messy relationship status with his friend Leo
Relationships: Lex Carnahan/Leo Greene
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	High and dry

**Author's Note:**

> The gut who plays lex scarily resembles my late uncle Ricardo

“Jana’s been leaving me high and dry”lex quipped to Leo 

“I’ve tried talking to her but she won’t listen to a word I say”Leo replies 

“Relationships aren’t easy”Lex says 

“Well if it’s meant to be between you two it should work out on it’s own”Leo says 

“You trying to work some kind of Jujitsu on me?”Lex teases his friend 

“I still know you like the back of my hand”Leo says 

“You haven’t been with anybody?”Lex rose a brow 

“Living the single life has been working wonders for me”Leo replies 

“Ahh you’ve still got some game I’m guessing?”Lex questioned him 

“Haven’t I always had game?”Leo answered 

“Game that I’ve had to teach you”Lex answers him


End file.
